The Orphaned Household
by anasitasia.2001
Summary: Steven lives with his "sisters" who all do their best to take care of him as well as each other.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

beep beep. beep beep. beep beep.

Hm. Looks like it's time to wake up. Steven Universe woke up first, as always, and began to get ready for school. It was six o'clock in the morning on a Monday. Geez Monday's are horrible. Steven attempted to wake everyone else up for school as he finished getting ready. "Everyone else" being the other orphans of the house. Yes yes, Steven is an orphan. How sad. I'll give you some time to feel bad for him now

...

Whilst Steven was fumbling with his tie, he awoke pearl, Steven's 16-year-old "sister".

"Pearl. Peeeeaaarl! It's time to get up. I'm also having some...er...wardrobe malfunctions." Pearl finally woke up. She sat up on her bed and rubbed her eyes to find a flustered steven in her bedroom.

"Oh, Steven. Sweetie, Your tie. You're wrinkling it dear" Steven giggled at how Pearl sounded like an old lady sometimes. She got up to fix his tie before getting ready herself. After getting ready, Pearl made her way to the kitchen and began to make breakfast for everyone. She was soon stopped by an over excited Steven who apparently followed her.

Pearl had on a very long green skirt that stopped at her ankles. It was nice and ironed just like her shirt and dark green collar. It wasn't exactly the school uniform, but the way Pearl presented herself, it might've been better if it was. The school uniform is basically a white button up shirt with khakis and a dark green tie. The rules aren't very advocated, so students would often just wear a white shirt and tan pants. Anyway's we digress.

"Wait wait wait! Can I make breakfast? Please? I can make us aaaaaaaaa TOGETHER BREAKFAST!" Steven posed to emphasise how great his idea was.

"No Steven. Remember last time you made us your 'together breakfast?' poor Amy got so sick." Ah yes. Amy. It wasn't Steven's fault, though. She'd eat anything. That's the kind of girl Amy was. Amy was daring, careless, and the complete opposite of Pearl. Pearl sighed and shrugged "I suppose you can pour us all cereal if you want to make us breakfast that badly" Steven let out a cute "Hoorah!" . Steven was the most adorable 14-year-old you'd meet. He was a bit on the wild side, but he was always manageable.

There was a loud crash that startled Steven. After the sudden loud noise, a very familiar giggle was heard. "Oops." said the familiar voice. speak of the devil, it was Amy. She seemed to always break something in the morning. Amy had on purple shorts and a white tee as her pajamas. It looked like summer wear, what with her hair tied in a let out a small chuckle, relieved it was just Amy and not some robber.

"Amy" Pearl sighed. "Ruby is going to be very upset at you. Must you always break things?" Amy did nothing but stick her tongue out and tip over the milk jug. Amy was also a bit immature for a 16-year-old. The milk jug was stopped by another mysterious figure before it could spill on the floor. It was Sophie, one of two of the technical adults of the house. She was 18 soon going onto 19. Sophie is almost exactly like Pearl, except more calm and collective. They even almost dress the same: Nice, elegant, and clean. Sophie put the milk back in the fridge. She turned around to Amy who was slightly pouting.

"Ruby won't be the only one mad if we have no milk for our cereal," Sophie said calmly

"Whatever dude. I'm not so hungry." Amy flipped her long hair and turned around. She probably walked back to her room to get ready for school. As Amy stormed out of the kitchen,someone new came in. She grunted a bit as Amy pushed her aside as she exited in a huff.

"Ouch!" Said the small 15-year-old computer nerd

"shut up Perry!" Mumbled the 16-year-old punk

Perry mumbled underneath her breath as well. Perry had a dark green blazer that suited her very light green (almost blonde) hair very well, along with a navy blue skirt and a pair of white leg warmers. The white leg warmers were baggy to hide Perry's heels that make her look taller. It made her fall a lot, sure, but Perry falls even without the warmers. She's just naturally clumsy.

Although not everyone was present, Steven and whoever was in the kitchen (Pearl, Perry, and Sophie) ate breakfast together and headed off for school. Anyone who was wasn't there would (Amy and one character to be introduced in the next chapter) have to walk to school by themselves.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 SU

The two younger kids, Steven and Perry, walked in front of Pearl and Sophie. Steven was excited to go to school, even though it was the second quarter already. Perry wondered how he could ever love school so much. There was tons of homework every night, irritating teachers who don't care about the students well-being and worst of all... Bullies. Perry and her girlfriend Lapis are often bullied by a junior named Jasper. Jasper towers over both Perry and Lapis. Lapis never really relied on violence to fix problems, but Jasper was always an exception.

Speaking of Lapis, she snuck past Pearl and Sophie and scared Perry by yelling 'rawr' in her ear.

"rawr!" Yelled Lapis, as said earlier

"OH, MY STARS! Lapis, you clod!" yelled Perry, who was obviously startled

Everyone laughed and giggled. Steven even high fived Lapis. Lapis gave Perry a quick kiss on the cheek as an apology.

"How ya doin' Lapis? Are you excited to go to school?" Asked Steven

"It's the beginning of April. Why would I be excited?" Replied Lapis

"School is always exciti-" Lapis interrupted Steven

"Hello everyone else. where are Amy and Ruby?" asked Lapis

"Oh, you know Amy. she's probably with Vidalia again. Those two are always getting themselves in trouble" Answered Pearl. Pearl never liked Amy's choice of friends. Then again, Pearl never liked Amy's choice of anything. It was very rare when they decided on something.

"Ruby slept in today. It's most likely, she will be late to school once more" said Sophie. Perry and Lapis aren't the only couple here, no, no. Sophie and Ruby have been dating for a long while. They are the ones who have been technically raising Steven and the others. Ruby and Sophie are seniors in high school who have been given the responsibility of taking care of the "family" after everyone's caretaker, Rose, left to fight in the war.

Aww. Another tear jerker. Here's some more time to feel sad for the orphaned household

...

As said earlier, Rose went off to fight in the war, but never came back. Everyone was devastated when that news came. Everyone looked up to her, for she was the only motherly figure to adopt such a..."lively" bunch. At the time, It was only Ruby, Sophie, Pearl, Amy, and Steven. Steven was only a baby when Rose past, so he doesn't really remember her. Nobody adopted these five for various reasons, so to them...Rose was their savior.

They hung a portrait of Rose in memory of her caring and loving personality. Over the years, the girls learned to take care of each other and raise steven by themselves. They couldn't do it by themselves, of course. Their social worker, Greg, helped them out tremendously. He provided jobs for Ruby, Sophie, and Pearl, so that they can pay whatever bills needed to survive.

Anyways, we digress. The gang get to school just in time to hear the first bell ring. And with that, school begins.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 SU

Perry Doty's POV

She ran to her first-period class just before the bell rang. whew! That was close. Perry tries her best to keep a good reputation in school. She's a very intellectual 15-year-old, but also very timid, making her the perfect target for bullies such as Jasper. Jasper was a very tall senior who picked on the freshman...or anyone who was small enough to be mistaken as one.

Perry took her assigned seat in class, a bit tired from running. She bent over from her seat and grabbed her bag and like the clumsy tech girl she is, she dropped her glasses on the floor. Due to Perry's verticle challenge, she had to hop off the chair to retrieve them. As Perry was kind of climbing off the stool like chair, she felt a hand on her navy blue skirt. She yelped in surprise and fell over.

Everyone gawked at the embarrassed teen.

"ouch! what was that for, you...clod..." Perry was about to blow up on the person who pushed her, but to her demise, it was the same person who's been pushing her for the past year or so. Perry never stood a chance against Jasper, and both of them knew. Lapis had enough guts to challenge her and (probably) win.

"Watch where you're going, dork," said Jasper, menacingly. Jasper then flicked Perry in the face as she proceeded to step on her glasses with her black loafers. Jasper smirked evilly as she unbuttoned her navy blue blazer. Kind of like in one of those movie scenes where the bad guy unbuttons his jacket to put their hand in their pocket to look all evil and such.

"Hey! What are you doing? I need those!" cried Perry. Where was the teacher? Why was she so late today? was the teacher that was paid to teach the students math (a subject Perry was very good at), but ultimately, was a life teacher. She was a sort of saint.

'SLAM!' goes the door

"Jasper Koti Maailman!" goes the enraged teacher. It was .

"You are to go to the office immediately..." She continued. Nobody has ever seen like this before. Does she hate bullying THIS much? No...She just must be in a really bad mood. Jasper stomped away, angry and frustrated.

"That goes for you as well Miss Doty" Said

"What? Why?! I haven't done an-" Perry was interrupted

"Miss Maailman wouldn't break your glasses for no reason, would she?"

"YES! SHE WOU-" once again, Perry was so rudely interrupted. This was starting to get annoying

"You will NOT use that tone of voice with me. Office. NOW." said sternly. Perry had lost this battle and slowly made her way to the office. it WAS hard to see, what with broken glasses and all. Perry passed many classes on her way over, but she stopped. There was some sort of commotion in this one particular class. She sees a familiar figure, but can't see who it is. Everyone in the class was moving around and the broken glasses didn't help either.

Perry shrugged off the curiosity and continued the difficult walk to the office


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 SU

Ruby Kia'i POV

Ruby stood in a fighting position while the other students crowded around her and her opponent.

"You wanna say that again, bud?" Ruby growled. The other kid, sour cream, raised his hands

"look dude. I was just saying. A girl having a girlfriend is just weird and unnatural" He said defensively

"Said the unusually pale guy whose name is 'sour cream'!" Ruby punched Sour cream, who was still seated. The punch sent him flying backwards. , the teacher who watched the entire thing go down, put his hand on Ruby's shoulder

"Alright, alright. I let you get him once. Now sit down and-" Before he could his sentence Sour cream lunged at Ruby, tackling her to the ground. He started punching her as well, but Ruby was able to block each punch by keeping her arms up. Ruby took multiple fighting classes so that she can follow Rose's footsteps. She was also very hot headed, so fighting was, of course, the only way to let her express her feelings. Her aggressive, radical, feelings.

pulled Sour cream off of Ruby before she could fight back. Who knows how bad this could have gone? Ruby got up and balled her hands into fists, but before she could throw one grabbed the collar of Ruby's tan jacket and shoved her out of the classroom

"Office. Now. The both of you" said . He said it so coolly as if he were asking them to take a seat. Sour cream yelled and hollered about how unfair it was.

"This is so unfair man. This wouldn't happen if I was a DJ. Raving all day, man..." Geez. Sour cream is such an idiot sometimes. The teacher began to look slightly annoyed.

"look. I let you both get in a few punches. Now you either sit down and shut up or go to the office"

Sour cream pouted and sat back down in his assigned seat, but Ruby decided she needed some time to cool told the teacher she was going to the office, but Ruby's real plan was to go to Sophies class until 2nd period.

Ruby grabbed her bag and walked out of the class. There was no commotion in any of the other classes on her way to the "office" so she just wandered around, letting her thoughts wander with her. Ruby began to recall how she met her high school sweetheart, Sophie.

[FLASH BACK TIME...in the next chapter...Sorry to tell you this, but I'm stumped. Please comment how Ruby and Sophie meet to "help a brotha out" it still has to be similar to how they met in the show, though. TY fam. sorry for being picky]


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 SU

[Before we start, I just want to thank everyone (meez13rulez and Werewolfy 4 Eva) for helping me out and giving me great advice. TY FAAAAAM]

Ruby Kia'i POV...prior to about five years ago

It was the summer transition between 8th grade and 9th for Ruby and probably the beginning of September. Mayor Dewy decided to hold off on beach-a-palooza until the end of summer since it was a time where everyone was coming back to town. Ruby had come back from Hawai'i and was excited to see all of her friends when coming back home. Sophie, on the other hand, spent her summer with some rich family that was willing to take care of her for the time being. The family planned on returning Sophie to the orphanage, but a turn of events had occurred, but that story is for another time.

Anyways, Ruby was talking to some of the other citizens who had attended beach-a-palooza when suddenly, Mayor Dewy pushed past ruby in a very rude manner. He was trying to sell some glowsticks and pins that . Ruby became very irritated and shoved Mayor Dewy back. His security guards immediately intervened.

"Watch it, missy" said security guard #1

"Why don't YOU watch it, prick?" Ruby retaliated. She pointed at the mayor with anger and fire in her eyes. The guards took that as a threat, like they do everything else, and proceeded to violently shove Ruby. Mayor Dewy glared at Ruby and brushed her off as she fell on top of Sophie. Suddenly a very tall woman with very large, very pink, hair came to prevent any more violence.

"Now, now. I'm sure we can all calm down now" said the woman. Accompanying her was thin, pale, blonde girl. She seemed to be a year younger than Ruby and Sophie.

"Why you dirty- oh! oh my gosh, I'm so sorry!" Ruby tried to help Sophie up, but fell in doing so and accidentally kissed her. Everyone stopped and stared at them, disgusted.

"Ew, gross." someone said

"outrageous." said another

Ruby got up in a panic.

"I-I-I'm s-sorry. Oh god. I-I'm so sorry." Ruby stuttered. Sophie was frozen with confusion. Confused because she never felt this way before. She didn't hate it, but she knew it was wrong. Sophie tried to reject this bubbly feeling rising. To no avail. After a few moments of tense and petrifying silence, Ruby whispered to Sophie.

"We have to get out of here." Ruby said, her voice full of alert

"what?" Sophie whispered back, still a bit confused.

Ruby grabbed Sophie's hand and ran as someone in the crowd yelled: "get them!". Suddenly the fun beach-a-palooza party guests turned into a mob. The girls ran for their lives for as long as they could. Ruby seemed to know the town very well because they were able to shake the mob off very quickly.

The girls found an abandoned liquor store to hide in. Ruby made a fire while Sophie looked for "dinner". There was an awkward silence and a thick ice that neither of them knew how to break...metaphorically speaking of course. Not knowing what to do or say, Ruby became frustrated. She started pacing around and muttering to herself.

"Argh. I'm so sorry. It's my fault you're here. How am I going to save you?" Ruby uttered in aggravation

"You did." Sophie ensued

"What?" Ruby stopped, oh so confused

"You already did" Replied Sophie, who was trying to comfort Ruby

"You already saved me..." She continued. Ruby sat down and huffed, wondering what to do now. Without realising, Ruby caught herself staring at Sophie. She caught herself thinking about that kiss, too. Little did she know, Sophie was doing the exact same thing.

"I...see other girls...doing what we did. Around town, but I had no idea that's what it felt like..." Sophie began. She seemed to begin to glow a bit.

"I always thought...I never realised...It was just...So great" Sophie admitted. Ruby blushed and agreed. After a few more hours of awkward, Ruby broke the ice this time.

"Oh...Um. Well, I just can't stop thinking." Stuttered Ruby

"So...Um...Did you say I was different?" Sophie asked, trying to change the subject

"and you hadn't before?" Ruby asked, attempting to change the subject back

"of course not. When would I have ever?" Answered. She seemed almost vexed

"I'm so sorry-" Ruby apologised

"No, No don't be-" Sophie regretted snapping at her

"Now you're here forever!" Ruby continued

"What about you?" Asked Sophie

"what about me?" Replied Ruby

"well, you're here too. We're here together" She said in a comforting way

They sat. smiling at each other, blushing. They sat closer to each other. Slowly inching closer and closer until...They stopped. Ruby brushed Sophies hair out of her face and gently kissed her cheek. Without a word they both got up and danced together.

The next morning they went to explore what they thought was their new home but were soon found by the tall woman who tried to save them earlier. The girls instantly terrified, but Ruby pushed Sophie behind her,

"Don't her!" Ruby said, defensively

"Don't hurt us." Sophie was a bit calmer but still looked scared. She had emphasised the word "us". How sweet.

The tall woman introduced herself as Rose. She adopted them and they lived together since.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 SU

Jasper maailman's POV

[yellow diamond is here, but you might not be able to tell which character she is, hehe.*slight sarcasm?*]

"Stupid nerd, getting me in trouble. Who does she think she is? She'll have a real nice surprise after school tomorrow. Real nice." Jasper mumbled to herself as she sat in the office lobby. The office lady coughed and glared at Jasper. She sighed and hushed herself, but continued to think bad things about Perry. Suddenly, magically -almost as if the author wanted this to happen- Perry stumbled into the room.

She fell on the floor with an "oof." Her glasses fell off her face and skidded across the floor to Jasper's feet as her face made contact with the poorly washed tiled floor...ouch.

The office lady looked at Perry and asked if she was alright, without actually getting up. Meanwhile, Jasper picked up the glasses and held it in her hand in a way where it's hidden behind her hand, unseen by anyone in a two-foot radius. Yeah. She's not going to give them back anytime soon.

"Gaah. I'm fine. Have you seen my glasses?" Perry asked

"Sorry dear. Haven't seen 'em." Office lady didn't even bother to look or help Perry. She continued to make her way to her seat next to Jasper. Perry and Jasper made eye contact for a few moments, but Perry couldn't recognize the larger figure, even though they were three feet apart.

"Hey. E-Excuse me. Have you seen my glasses?" Perry asked

"Nah. Sorry." Answered Jasper

A few hours later, Jasper's mother, Keltainentimantti Maailman [Kelta for short, cause damn that's a long name], picked her up and Perry was left waiting for school to end. During the car ride home, Kelta scolded Jasper about treating the smaller, lesser ones with respect.

"...Even though they might not deserve that respect, give it to them nonetheless. Society wants to be equal, but equality does not truly exist. It is a mere illusion that we must abide by to be accepted in the eyes of everyone. It's sad, but it's the truth. But it's okay, Jasper, sweetie, it's okay. Do you know why? Because you will grow up to be a strong, independent woman, who will own a company, and show the weaker class who is the boss. The strong ones are always the boss." Kelta preached

"Yes, ma'am. Of course." Jasper responded, absent minded and monotone. It was the regular thing to do when being lectured. Well, for Jasper at least. Just nod and agree. Mother is always right, yada yada yada.

Jasper was staring down at the glasses in her hand. The glasses she had stolen from Perry. When they finally got home, Kelta was still talking and Jasper was still nodding and agreeing as she traced the cracks she had made on the glass. It gets her in less trouble when she agrees with mother and admits to defeat. That's the reason she became a bully. Jasper can't yell at her own mother, so what does she do? Yell at kids her age or younger, of course!

It wasn't a real, actual thing that she did, though. Jasper didn't start school telling herself "okay. I will bully ALL the kids today. I will hurt EVERYONE'S feelings for the rest of their time."

No. Jasper had done it subconsciously. She was feeling inferior. She was feeling desensitized and demeaned. There was no other way to tell others the way she felt without hitting them or talking smack to them. Not any way Jasper knew of, that is. Or was. Jasper knew NOW that she could change her ways, but it was too late into the game to change character (metaphorically speaking). Jasper had become too comfortable with who she had become.

No. That's worded wrong. She wasn't comfortable with who she was. She hated everything she did. She blamed her mother for all this destruction in her life. She hated that she does nothing but scare the other students. Jasper wasn't too comfortable to change herself. She was too scared.

Jasper desperately wanted to tell everyone: "I'm sorry. Please. Befriend me. Forgive me. Give me a second chance"

Jasper wanted nothing but a friend, but she was afraid that no one would accept the fact that she is sorry, or that she is caught in between penitence and self-loathing. Jasper wanted to be forgiven for her sins, but the god that is friendship would never take to her. Never for all the things she'd done.

Jasper continued the last few hours of the day in a haze. She did her homework, although very little of it. She did her chores, but very poorly. And then, she washed up and went to bed. Jasper did not necessarily go to sleep, though. She was too busy staring at the glasses and thinking "What can I do to redeem myself?"

Jasper set the glasses on the floor beside her bed and forced herself to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 SU

Perry Doty POV...prior to when Jasper left

Perry waited and waited until school was finished. After school, Lapis would walk her to her job, the local tech shop, where she kept an extra pair of glasses. At least, that's what the plan was. When after school came, Lapis didn't. Perry couldn't figure out why she didn't come. And then it hit her. Lapis had swimming practice today. Every day for three hours after school until the season is over. Oh great. Just great.

She decided to ask Steven for help. He agreed to walk Perry to work as long as he could take his 12-year-old best friend, Connie Maheswaran. Perry agreed to Stevens terms and off they went.

Perry held on to the lettuce of Steven's cheeseburger backpack, while he and Connie lead the way and talk about plans for the summer.

"Yeah. Pearl and I will be taking sword lessons at 'Ancient Sky Arena'. Isn't that cool?!" beamed Connie. She was quite excited about this summer. The reason for this is because Connie looks up to Pearl as her- dare I say it...Senpai. Pearl is to Connie, what Rose was to Pearl. Or still is, actually. Pearl still looks to Rose for guidance. Anyways, we digress. Steven tries to match Connie's enthusiasm, which he does easily.

"Oh my gosh! This is going to be soo cool. Do you think Pearl will mind if I just watch? I wonder if this is going to be like the time I wanted to learn sword fighting." Steven asked, excitedly. But then he stopped and thought about the last time he sword fought. Connie saw the distant and nervous look on Stevens' face and tried to get him to refocus on something else.

"Oh, I'm sure she won't mind" They made a left into the front of the tech store without telling Perry, who couldn't really see anything besides the back of Stevens' head. This caused Perry to loose her balance and fall. Since perry was holding onto Stevens' backpack, He fell too. Connie, in the very few moments that it happened, tried to catch Steven, but failed and fell with them. The three of them all laid on the ground and giggled. Actually, Perry just grumbled grumpily to herself while the other two giggled.

She walked into the store break room to retrieve her glasses. A few minutes later Perry stepped out of the break room to find Steven and Connie taking a break of their own. Instead of getting up, they both stayed on the floor, unmoved from when Perry pushed them off of her. They were still talking about summer plans.

"...And then, if Ruby and Sophie let me, I can get this cute kitty I've been keeping my eye on. I gonna name him Lion." Said Steven

Perry rolled her eyes. She walked them home and went to check back into work. Four more hours of things Perry doesn't like. At least she has her sight back again. Perry daydreamed as she sat at the cash register.

She imagined being taller. Maybe half a foot or so taller than Lapis, with special gloves that shot lasers and a space ship that belongs to her and only her. Perry loved all that sci-fi stuff. She imagined driving the spaceship all around the galaxy with Lapis by her side as her co-pilot. What a hopeful dream.

Perry's shift soon came to an end around sunset, so she packed her things and left. On her way home, she passed through multiple alleys and empty streets. They suddenly became unfamiliar and Perry found herself lost in unknown parts of Beach City. Perry started getting nervous as the sky grew darker and darker. The flickering streetlights added to the hair-raising scenery. She tripped and fell, groaning and whimpering as her belongings fell out of her bag.

"nnngh...oh clod" complained Perry. There was a sudden racket that scared the living daylights out of her.

 _BANG! BANG!_

 _POW!_

 _POP! POP! POP! POP!_

They sounded like fireworks. Perry was about to sigh a breath of relief but was stopped by twelve skaters. Each of them wore some sort of animal mask. Perry could barely make out which animals they were under the dim light.

A horse, a bull, a tiger, a bunny, a rat, a goat, a snake, a rooster, a wolf, a monkey, a pig, and a dragon. They all looked menacing and delinquent like. Perry hurriedly put all of her dropped things back into her bag and tried to get up and leave. Unfortunately, the masked skaters had already surrounded the poor nerd.

"Heheheh, little nerd dropped her things, guys. We should help her out" The dragon said in a way that it didn't really seem friendly. They haven't stopped skating around Perry, so as she got up, the masked bullies began pushing her over and over. There was lots of laughing, teasing, and whimpering before the rat finally took action and stole the bag from Perry.

"Lookie here guys!" The rat pulled out a precious picture of Perry and Lapis together

"Little nerd is a queer! Hahaha!" Yelled the bunny

"Hey. You guys. I think this is a bad idea" said the rooster. The rooster was the only girl as far as Perry could tell. She was too busy wiping away tears and yelling at the gang to leave her alone to count how many of whom spoke, though. They all stopped and slowly circled her as the wolf shoved Perry to the ground and threw her bag to the tiger, who made a very quick getaway.

Perry tried to run after the tiger but was pushed again by the pig.

"Stay down queer!" Growled the goat. The monkey laughed hysterically and pointed at Perry. The snake picked Perry up from behind and held her in a full nelson. The horse was about to blow a very hard punch to Perry's gut before being tackled to the ground by the rooster. All the other masked bullies stopped in shock as she repeatedly slamming the horse to the ground.

"Perry! Run! NOW!" Warned the rooster. She was blindly punched in the ear by the horse causing her mask to fall off of her face. It was then revealed that Amy was, in fact, the rooster. The other members of the gang rushed to the horses aid and pulled Amy off of him. Perry stumbled and ran as fast as she could, in any direction she could. She hid in a barrel where she could see Amy being kicked, punched, and pummeled.

Half an hour of this went by and the gang finally left Amy bloody and unconscious on the floor. Perry waited another fifteen minutes before running back to help Amy.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 SU

Pearl Taylor's POV...Prior to when Perry and Amy get home

Perl was sleeping soundly in her room when she was awakened by a blood-curdling scream.

"Somebody help!" Perry screamed. Apparently, she had dragged Amy aimlessly through town almost all night, looking for help or home. Whichever came first.

Everybody heard her cry for help and bolted to the scene. Pearl was the first to see what was wrong. She stood at the front door, shocked and terrified. Pearl could see on the porch of the beach house they live in. Perry was cradling Amy in her lap. At least, that's who she thought it was. It was hard to tell. The face was covered in blood and bruises.

Steven was next. And then came a concerned Sophie and a very groggy Ruby. Nobody knew what was happening or why Perry was holding some bloody girl. Perry was telling Sophie what had happened while Steven comforted and rocked her(Perry). Pearl and Ruby were half carrying half leading the groaning 16-year-old to her room so that Pearl can try and heal Amy.

"I-It was this gang! these animal masked bullies! Th-they took my bag! Amy saved me b-but they ended up ganging up on her." Cried Perry

"WHAT?! You guys got jumped?! Grrr! where are they? Did you get any names?" Ruby interrogated. Sophie squeezed her arm, silently telling her to calm down. Ruby calmed down a bit and took a few deep breaths. She went back to helping Pearl bandage Amy's wounds. They couldn't call 911 or any of the local authorities because they would ask where their "parents" were, and it was too late in the night to ask the Maheswarans for help, so Pearl had to use her medical knowledge to take care of Amy for the time being.

After everything toned down, everyone decided to sleep with Amy in her room. They all made beds on the floor, of course, but nobody actually slept. They were all too busy listening out for Amy and wondering if everyone else is asleep.

THE NEXT MORNING

Everyone slept in late, but Pearl was the first to wake up (5:30am). She checked Amy's vitals, changed her bandages, began to make soup for Amy and pancakes for everyone else, and called the school telling them that no one will be attending today. This was the first time Pearl had missed school, but right now, Amy is all that matters. She thought about how awful she had been. Pearl secretly regretted every moment she made Amy mad, but she can't help herself. Everything Amy does is meager.

Pearl heard everyone else slowly getting up. First was Steven, who woke up because he had to pee(6:15am). Second was Perry, who was startled by the sound of the toilet flushing(6:17).Then Sophie who was accidentally stepped on by Steven when he was coming back into the room(6:23am). And lastly, Ruby, who awoke at the sound of a slightly distressed Sophie, ready to fight(6:24am). Sophie and Ruby went back to sleep as Perry went to look for Pearl. She found her on the couch staring at an old photo. Perry reached out for Pearl but she instantly retaliated.

"Leave me alone, Perry Doty," Pearl said with a shaky voice

"You're not the only one taking this hard, Pearl. But it's okay. I understand." Said Perry. Pearl can tell that she really was trying to reach out to her. Pearl sighed and apologised for snapping After a few moments of silence, Steven shouted for Pearl.

"Medic! Medic! The patient is awake!" He shouted in a playful. yet urgent, voice. Everyone was relieved to see Amy awake, but all she did was groan and sit up confused.

"Huh? What? Ugh, will you shut up? I gotta massive headache."

"I'm glad to see you're alright" Said Sophie softly

"Sooo. Did you get any names of those guys who jumped you?" Asked Ruby

"I heard you fought those guys off like a superhero. Did you? Did you kick all of their butts?" Steven rambled. Pearl walked in and shushed everyone.

"Now, now, everyone. Amy doesn't need all this disturbance this early in the morning. Why don't you all go to your rooms and sleep in, a while longer?" Pearl suggested. Everyone shrugged and went back to their rooms and slept. Perry was the last to leave, though. She stood peeking through the door, staring at Amy. They made eye contact for a very long time before Pearl interrupted their very unique moment.

"Perry? Do you need something dear?" She asked, a bit confused

"N-No. Just my glasses..." Stammered Perry


End file.
